


Boyfriendly

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Community: glam_kink, Developing Relationship, Glamnation Tour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Why isn't there a tag for "Adam being ridiculous"?  There should totally be a tag for that.)</p><p>Written for a glam kink meme prompt.  Actually, this ended up a hell of a lot schmoopier than I thought it would.  Like, thousands of times more schmoop than kink, in my opinion.  *shrug*  What can I say?  I like sappy love stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriendly

Adam does this thing. It's like, he starts to like you, and he starts to keep you close, and the closer he keeps you the more he likes you, and the more he likes you, the closer he keeps you, and it becomes your job to set the boundaries, because in order to keep you as close as he can, he'll honor your wishes. The problem with this is that Tommy has no boundaries. (Har-de-har, no comments, please, that was not supposed to be a pun.)

Tommy's distinct lack of boundaries have gotten him in trouble more than once, as the picture of him in the footie pajamas with the hardcore gay porn and the cheap-ass whiskey will attest. So will several former friends (girls) with whom he got too touchy-feely, and several guy friends who drifted away because Tommy didn't see any problem with sitting in their laps or using pet names. And when the First Kiss happened, Tommy was pretty sure his lack of boundaries had gotten him in trouble again.

The kiss had been unexpected, sharp and hard and completely a surprise to both of them, but it had worked in the moment, and caused Adam to explode onto the music scene, and even though Tommy knew all this, and knew he hadn't actually caused the kiss, he was pretty sure the fact that he hadn't said no, that he had done his usual climb all over and cling to anyone in cuddle-distance routine, was going to end up somehow causing him to take the blame.

He was pretty much shocked when Adam went around all sad-puppy for a week after, and had to pretty much drag it out of Adam with his bare hands, but eventually Adam said enough that Tommy figured out he was feeling guilty and Tommy said his now famous line about how Adam could grab him and stuff, and yes, he may have quoted Velvet Goldmine at Adam, but he was totally not responsible for that because he's also pretty sure he was slightly maybe sort of high at the time, so.

Thing is, Tommy lets Adam do more than normal amounts of “stuff.” Sure, there's the stage gay, but that doesn't explain why he lets Adam kiss him in private, too. It doesn't explain why Tommy has a permanent place in Adam's bed (which he totally takes advantage of, because like, everyone else in the entire band snores except Adam, and it totally keeps Tommy awake if he sleeps on the band bus). It doesn't explain why he lets Adam buy him things—guitar picks or strings, shoes, clothes, makeup, little trinkets, horror movies—and then doesn't protest when Adam starts buying him Things—memorabilia and posters and actual fucking guitars. It doesn't explain why they're always together, and it doesn't explain why when he's not around Adam, Tommy feels like something's missing. And oh, fuck, Tommy's fucking in love with the guy.

He figures this out in between the concert in Indianapolis and wherever they're headed next. He also figures out that he doesn't really care, he likes being in love with Adam, because he likes Adam, which is like, ridiculously obvious, but anyway. So yeah. That happened. And since he's figured this out, he doesn't stop Adam when Adam pulls him into a kiss that night.

It's slow and sweet and wonderful, and Adam rolls Tommy over on the bed, lies on top of him and licks into his mouth, gentle and slow and sensual. Tommy moans and arches up and wraps his arms around Adam's neck.

“Hmm,” Adam mumbles, moving from Tommy's lips to his neck, licking and nibbling and sucking. “Why are you so perfect for me?”

“B-because you like your boys tiny and pretty and made-up within an inch of his masculinity,” Tommy laughs. “Jesus, Adam don't—don't stop!” Adam bites down on Tommy's collarbone and Tommy arches up into him again.

“Fuck, baby, keep doing that and I really won't stop,” Adam warns.

Tommy clenches his hands tighter on Adam's shoulders and deliberately arches again. “God, Adam, please?”

“Little shit,” Adam laughs. “Oughta punish you for that, all wanton and slutty and naughty.”

“You're all talk, sweetheart,” Tommy grins, unrepentant. He's not expecting it when Adam rears back and flips Tommy over, dragging him back over Adam's lap. “Hey!”

“All talk, am I?” Adam growls, playful but serious at the same time. “I'll show you what happens to naughty boys.” Tommy scoffs, and then gasps and grabs at the bedspread when Adam's big hand comes down on his ass, stingy slaps in quick succession, not hard enough to do anything more than heat up his skin, especially through his jeans, but then Adam manages to wrangle Tommy's jeans down around his knees, and suddenly it goes from funny to sexy.

“Oh, god, Adam, harder,” Tommy hears himself plead. “God, oh fuck. Jesus, spank me.” He blushes, because he never thought he'd hear himself beg for punishment. But he has, and Adam obeys, and when he's had enough and Tommy's ass feels hot with the sparking of Adam's slaps, Adam tosses him off his lap and pins his arms above his head.

“Stay,” Adam growls, playfulness gone. Tommy stays, and Adam growls things into his skin as he slicks himself up, pushes wet fingers into Tommy's ass and twists, stretching, then finally sinks himself inside. Tommy groans like he's dying and arches again, the same move that got him into this trouble in the first place, and lets Adam fuck him into an orgasm.

He wakes up in Adam's arms the next morning, and lets Adam tend to him, clean him up and dress him and fetch him breakfast while he dozes in the warm spot left where Adam's just vacated the covers.

“Here, baby,” Adam offers a plate filled with bacon and eggs and hash browns and fruit—pineapple and grapes and something that looks suspiciously like melon. Tommy hates melon, but he takes the plate, lets Adam settle in next to him, plate on Adam's lap, arm around Tommy's shoulders, pulling him close. Adam feeds him from his fingers, picking up bits of egg and bacon and fruit, holding them up for Tommy to take. Tommy sighs and leans against Adam's shoulder and when the food is gone and Adam's set the plate aside, Tommy takes Adam's hand and sucks his fingers clean.

Adam lays back down, arranges Tommy on top of him, and they spend the rest of the morning dozing lazily in bed, watching the sun filter across the wall, murmuring little thoughts and jokes to each other. They're both still smiling when someone bangs on the door and demands they make an appearance, and their shared euphoria continues through that night's concert and until they get to the hotel.

There is some extremely athletic sex that night. People bang on the walls, sort of athletic. Although, to be fair, they're pretty sure it's the dancers, who smirk at them all the next day.

* * *

Tommy quickly discovers the best part of this new boyfriendly thing with Adam is how after a hard night of fucking and concerts and spending all day on the road, it doesn't matter how much they've cuddled and kissed and petted throughout the day, if Tommy looks at Adam with big eyes, tilts his head back, and asks for something—from a bite of that cheesecake to a new car—Adam will get this glazed, happy look and agree, feeding Tommy a bite from his own fork, or opening his laptop to browse the hottest cars on the market. (It takes some explaining, but Tommy finally manages to convince Adam he was joking about the car. What the fuck would Tommy do with a Challenger, anyway? It's not like he's Vin Diesel or something, he doesn't need a car that could break him in two and goes faster than some airplanes.)

He figures it evens out, though. Tommy never says “no” to Adam, even when he suggests weird toys, or tying Tommy up in one hotel's bedsheets. So when Tommy asks for things that Adam would buy him anyway, he figures it's sort of a trade based system. Besides, Adam's always giving him presents he doesn't ask for, and stopping everything he's doing to take Tommy's face in his hands, and kiss him.

It's after one of these incidents that Tommy pulls back and sighs, “I love you.”

Adam blinks down at him, surprised. Then his face eases into a wide, happy grin. He beams at Tommy, then wraps him up in his arms and twirls him around and kisses him. “Tommy,” he laughs, still whirling around, “Tommy.”

When Tommy's back on his feet again, Adam leans down and kisses him, stealing his hard-earned breath right out of his lungs. “Baby, I couldn't love you more if I tried,” Adam breathes against Tommy's mouth. “You make me so happy, baby.”

“Damn good thing,” Tommy says, unable to contain his own smile. “Because you couldn't get rid of me now if you tried.”


End file.
